


behind the scenes of battlebeers

by Kia123



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Established Relationship, Filming, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kia123/pseuds/Kia123
Summary: During a game of battleships they play for a sponsorship video, Carlos tells Lando that he ‚hates him with all his heart‘ and Lando will not stand for that.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 7
Kudos: 101





	behind the scenes of battlebeers

**Author's Note:**

> Well I guess this one is kind of self-explanatory. I saw McLaren’s new video and my mind immediately imagined this so I had to write it down. Enjoy :)

„Hey guys, we’re here in Bahrein and Estrella Galicia and McLaren have given me the opportunity…“ Carlos is talking to a camera in front of them but Lando can’t concentrate on what his teammate is saying.  
He could admire Carlos forever. He just loves every single detail about the Spaniard. The way he talks with his strong Spanish accent, the way he gestures lively while talking, his strong arms and his soft hair. He tries not to drool.

Lando is standing at a glass table with a game board of battleships on top of it. Carlos has the same set up, standing two meters apart.  
Lando frowns at the thought of it. Covid sucks. He hates that they always have be two meters away from each other. Especially because it is only for show.  
Behind the curtain they are most certainly not following any of the restrictions that have been imposed upon the teammates.  
The virus makes it even more difficult to hide their relationship because now they are expected to keep their distance constantly.  
Lando couldn’t count the times that somebody walked in on them being closer than what’s allowed, not wearing their masks, hugging, sharing cutlery while eating… Luckily nobody had questioned their behaviour in a way that would lead them to find out about the two. It was always just warnings and the occasional scolding.  
Lando sighs and it’s a good thing his mask hides his expression.

He makes an effort concentrating on what Carlos is explaining and a fond smile spreads across his face. Carlos is talking about the ongoing battles they have in these videos and Lando has to admit that he enjoys them. Especially because lately he had been winning most of them.  
They talk about the game they will be playing this time and Lando desperately tries not to stare at Carlos too much. But his boyfriend’s strong and toned arms make it quite difficult for him. He barely manages to reply to Carlos’ comments.

They start the game and Lando finally gets in the zone. He always does when there’s some kind of challenge. And so does Carlos. They always want to beat each other. It’s just the way they work. And they both love it. It’s the perfect mixture of pushing each other, wanting to beat the other one, cheering each other up and celebrating together. 

It’s a simple game but they enjoy the competition nevertheless. It starts off slowly with both of them missing the ships of the other one in the first minutes. Each time it happens it gets funnier until Lando gets his first hit.  
He is really happy when he sinks the first ship and he even slips up and calls Carlos by his pet name he usually uses when they’re alone.  
His ‚baby’ shoots him a warning look but Lando just goes on a he normally would. Any unusual reaction would be much more telling than using the word itself. 

Lando is on a winning spree, collecting more and more hits, while Carlos still hasn’t been able to locate any of his ships.  
„I hate you, with all my heart.“  
Lando freezes at that. He knows exactly that Carlos doesn’t mean it. It’s part of their relation to always tease each other even when they’re not competing.  
It still bugs him. He could brush it off laughing or he could return the banter. But he doesn’t want to. He wants to make Carlos admit that it’s not true and that he actually loves him. But he’s not allowed to do that. And that annoys Lando. 

He pushes it aside and tries to focus on winning instead. Carlos does manage to strike some hits but in the end Lando prevails. He smirks at Carlos and teases him a little but eventually they’re respectful about it as always.  
They shoot an ending scene for the video and Henrik declares that they’re done.

They walk back to their hotel rooms in silence and when they arrive there fortunately is nobody nearby that could spot them entering the same room.  
Carlos immediately drops down on the bed yawning but Lando remains standing in the middle of the room.  
He crosses his arms in front of his chest. He is not done with Carlos yet. He still has to pay for that comment he made during the game.

„So you hate me, huh?“  
The grin that appears on Carlos’ face tells Lando that the older one immediately gets, what Lando is on about. He lifts himself off the bed again and stands in front of Lando.  
Their bodies are almost touching but not quite. Carlos just deepens his grin, trying to provoke Lando further.  
„With all your heart?“ Lando raises an eyebrow and Carlos starts to pout.  
„You sure about that?“ He doesn’t get a reaction from Carlos this time. He’s just standing still, waiting.

„I think you actually like me quite a lot.“ Carlos keeps on sulking even when Lando overcomes the distance between them and presses his body into Carlos’.  
He pushes back on him until Carlos’ back meets the wall and Lando lets his hands roam over his boyfriend’s body.  
It seems like Carlos is eagerly trying not to give in which spurs Lando on even more.  
„Admit that you like me.“  
He is crowding Carlos with his own body and touches him all over. The older one’s will to resist clearly hanging by a thread.

When Lando presses their crotches together is when Carlos snaps. In a flash the older one lifts Lando up into his arms and pushes him on the bed.  
Carlos straddles him and brings their lips together in a hungry kiss.  
Lando tries to regain a bit of control.  
„Tell me that you like me.“ He lets out between kisses.  
Carlos grins. „I don’t like you, baby. I love you.“  
Lando is happy with that and he contently wraps his arms around Carlos’ neck, pulling him into another kiss.  
„I love you too.“


End file.
